The Aftermath
by Candylover123
Summary: (Genocide) Just a one-shot about what happens with Sans after he defeats the human. (One-shot)


Cutie & Candy: Please go easy on us with this! This was a really short story and we are not the best with writing stories or keeping people in character. But hey, we tried! We hope you guys enjoy the story! Please review and tell us what you guys think of it (good or bad).

* * *

"I'm sorry, kid. It had to be done…" In the empty corridor stood a short skeleton looked down on the human with their eyes closed. Kneeling down he picked up the human and looked at the child in silence for a few moments. He apologizes to the lady in his head for breaking his promise and slowly walks back through the doors where the king of all monsters, Asgore, stood in his throne room, trying to calm down a flowery creature.

"It's okay, it's okay. Please don't cry." Looking inside the throne room, flowers and grass filled the area. In the middle of the grassy room was a big goat looking down at one of the golden flowers. Taking a deep breath, the skeleton walks into the room, carrying the lifeless human in his hands and crunching the grass under his feet. The king turned at the noise. "Oh, aren't you that skeleton? Hmm… Sans, correct?"

"T-That body!" said that flower behind the king, "T-That's…"

"Here is one of the human souls to break the barrier." Sans quietly handed the slightly.

"Oh… Thank you." Asgore says sadly as he looks and takes the child's body. He recomposed himself and announces, "Finally, we can return to the surface." Quickly, the male goat runs through the door in the back. Turning around, he starts to head out of the throne room.

"Hey, smiley tr-I mean, where are you going? Aren't you leaving like all of the other monsters that were saved?" The flower asked, a bit frighten from the previous events from the human. Sans stopped at that comment for a moment, but continues out of the door back into the underground he has known for a long time of his life.

Taking a shortcut, the skeleton returns to the familiar lands that are covered in snow. He walked slowly, looking around Snowdin. The crunches of the snow was the only that filled the town. Sans went into his empty house, headed to his deceased brother's room. The neat, nostalgic room filled with toys, bones, flags, and the racecar bed was quiet. Sans quietly looks around the room, remembering the times he had with his brothers. Remembering the angry face when he tells Papyrus his puns, the happy face whenever he received another action figure from 'Santa', and the peaceful smile as he was told a bedtime story. Snapping out of his trance-like state, he quickly takes some action figures, books, and some other items in his brother's room. Heading down the stairs he went into the kitchen. Looking in the refrigerator, he took a container of spaghetti and left the house. Walking passed the sign that says 'Welcome to Snowdin."

Sans walked passed the bridge, the snow poffs, and slide on the icey lands that was covered in dusty powder and headed down the path where him and his brother made themselves out of snow. Sans placed all of the objects that was originally in Papyrus's room and the spaghetti that was in the refrigerator and lays it in front of the skeleton made out of snow. After placing all of Papyrus's stuff down, he looks at the Snow Papyrus sadly with his grin stuck on his face. Lastly, he takes out the scarf with the left over dust from his brother, Papyrus and wrapped it around the Snow Papyrus's neck where the red marker was previously. Patting the scarf down, the small amount of dust left on the scarf lightly spreads over the Snow Papyrus.

Tiredly, Sans fell down in the snow. The exhaustion from the battle has finally taken a toll on him. He leans against the lump of snow that has the word, 'Sans' written on it and looks around the white, dusty lands. There was only silence and memories left here. Closing his eyes, Sans says, "In another timeline, maybe we could have been… friends… Where we could have laughed, eaten some good foods, and have a good time…" Resting, Sans recovering his stamina from the battle against the human. He thought about what he was going to do now. He could try knocking on the doors of the ruins and see if the lady was still there. Maybe he would go up to the surface like the other saved monsters. However, he also knew there was no point into thinking what to do next. He knew what was going to happen next. Even though he knew, he hopes that the kid would not continue down the path of destruction. As he relaxed and lived in the moment where everything was finally at peace and he was next to his snow brother, time felt like it slowed down. Hours felt like minutes and minutes felt like seconds. It soon gotten to the point where it felt like time had stopped and slowly re-winded itself back where he will again meet the child. With his eyes still closed, he wished that when he re-opens his eyes, he would not be back in the dimly lit corridor where the child covered in dust was waiting for him.


End file.
